


Appletini Delight

by noreen



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noreen/pseuds/noreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>春药梗，Sean给M和E下药。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appletini Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Appletini Delight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/77342) by Anonymous. 



> 2012年翻译旧作。

不过五分钟的时间，Sean就意识到Eduardo Saverin是个负担。

他让Sean想起所有那些倚仗着优厚薪酬的高管人员，他们太过畏手畏脚、思路闭塞，以至于不能看到未来的宏图。  
Mark远超他的期待，Christy这个女生只不过是个花瓶，但是Eduardo Saverin，那个可能靠着天气预测赚到一小笔钱的家伙，令人失望。  
Sean原本不愿对他下最后定论，但至今为止，Eduardo的每个行为都完全符合Sean讨厌的那种老古板的刻板印象：一套俗气的烫得笔直的西装，打了过多发胶的发型，还有一种令人讨厌的短线思考模式，就像是因特网只是某种简单的、可以分析出来的商务类型，就像是the Facebook永远也不会发起社交网络的革命变革。  
Sean可能是在给Mark炫耀着他的某个精彩无比的Napster故事，但是他的眼睛没有错过任何东西。  
因此，当Christy的指甲不小心擦过了Eduardo的胸前，那个男孩口中发出了一声轻喘的时候——Sean想，好吧，好吧，好吧。  
Eduardo Saverin很敏感。  
Sean确定他捕捉到了Eduardo的眼神与假笑；Eduardo因为窘迫而脸红了。  
无趣的Eduardo Saverin就这样变得比原先有趣了十倍。

Sean给他早先收买了的服务生做了个暗号，巧妙的对着Mark与Eduardo做了个手势。  
那个女孩点点头，拿出一小瓶他从提华纳（译注：墨西哥某地，都PWP了大家就别管这是哪里了……）某个算命师那里购得的催情剂。  
当她端着他们的混合鸡尾酒回来的时候，Sean对她道谢。  
按照他的经验，性高潮可以让每个人都更加愉快。  
Sean可不是做慈善的；他发财了，是因为他瞅准了一个机会，然后抓住它。  
从他进入饭店的那一刻，他注意到了一切：从Eduardo在Mark周围调整着自己，到Mark以为没人看到的他给Eduardo的驻留的眼神。

他希望今晚是Eduardo和Mark永生难忘的一夜。

Sean看着Eduardo喉结滚动的咽下那些绿色的液体。  
几分钟以后，Christy用她的假指甲在Eduardo的手腕上轻弹，以唤得他的注意；除了Sean没有人注意到Eduardo的肩膀细微的弹动了一下，Sean放纵自己的笑容扩大。  
他为他们这桌又点了一轮的酒水。 

整个晚餐过程中，Eduardo都感到很奇怪。  
他只花了不到两分钟就确定他和Sean永远也处不来。  
从那第一个假笑开始，Sean Parker和Eduardo就不是一路的。  
但在开胃餐点后，他发现自己十分不适的感应到他的每个身体部位，棉布织料擦过他敏感的乳尖。  
他一直翻来覆去的并拢或打开双腿，根本不能保持一个坐姿。  
Eduardo不能集中精力，他需要这个晚餐尽快结束，在Mark把自己的灵魂都卖给Sean Parker之前。

让Eduardo郁闷的是，Christy想吃甜点。  
Christy递给他一匙加了某种蜜饯的甜品，Eduardo盯着那个勺子，像是他这辈子都没见过这种东西。  
当Sean低语“Bite it”的时候，Eduardo的下身为此抽搐，而Sean则冲着他露出一个低劣的笑容，好似他十分清楚。

晚餐的其余部分只是一种让人不安的模糊片段，Eduardo忽略了Sean对Mark展示的智慧意淫。  
为了让自己不要那么烦躁不安，Eduardo将他的手环绕在苹果马丁尼的酒杯上，并且每当他想要说些类似“Sean，如果你为我口交的话你会看起来还不错”或“Christy，你应该把你的指甲更用力的刺向我的大腿”这样的蠢话时，他就喝上一些。

Eduardo手中的苹果马丁尼已经是他的第三杯了，他没有胆量过多的看着Mark，因为他害怕他可能会做些什么。

在Sean说完最后一个字之后，他意味深长的瞥了Eduardo与Mark一眼，然后离开。  
Mark带着一种强烈的表情注视着Sean离开的身影，Eduardo为此心中一沉。  
Eduardo主动出门打车，因为他不想听到Mark与Christy对那该死的Sean Parker的滔滔不绝的讨论。  
然而Mark与Christy兴奋的讨论声音就像是从水面之下的遥远彼方传入他的耳中。  
在出租车里，他没有在意Mark莫名其妙的凝视与Christy的问题，他只是集中注意力，努力保持他的呼吸平稳。

当他们入住酒店的时候，事情变得更糟，Eduardo只能找了个理由推说他要打个电话。  
他走进洗手间，让水泼溅到他的脸上。  
他看起来有些意识不清，他的脸庞绯红、瞳孔扩大。  
该死的苹果马丁尼。

他不希望Christy看到他这样，但他不能自己一个人呆着。  
他想要，他想要——“Fuuuccckkk。”  
Eduardo发出一声动摇的呻吟，他给Christy发了条短信，借口需要些新鲜空气。  
他假装要漫无目的的散散步，以待潜藏在他每寸肌肤下的灼人的渴望散去，但他更加明白，就像他假装忘记酒醉后的笨拙表现一样，更好的办法就是撒谎，把发生的事情讲出来。  
就像当他深埋在Christy体内的时候，他也无法挥去另一双红色的嘴唇环绕在他的阴茎上的回忆。

Eduardo摇摇晃晃的起身，他感到他的身体不受控制，他在酒店房门前停下脚步，刚刚他的双脚一直无意识的向前行走。  
他把前额抵在冰凉的门板上，试图压抑他不断上升的恐惧，不要把自己吓倒。  
他还没有来得及敲门，Mark就突兀的猛跩开他的门，他看起来也是一副身体不适的样子。

Mark身上有什么不太对劲；他蓝色的眼睛太过明亮，他看起来既憔悴又兴奋。  
有那么一会儿，他们盯着彼此，身体相吸，如同飞蛾面对着篝火。

“进来吧。”Mark的声音低沉、沙哑，并不太像他平常的平板音调，那声音直接传递到Eduardo的阴茎，让他为之剧烈的战栗。

Eduardo捕捉到了Mark饥渴的凝视，他可以离开，但是就这次，他没法控制自己。  
他需要如此。

Eduardo总是想要Mark全部的注意，然而现在的他得到了，他在那毫不掩饰的露骨注视下颤抖，甚至不能直视Mark的双眼。

在他眼睛的余光中，他看到Mark从头到脚的审视着他。  
Mark一眨不眨的目光让他感到过于炽热。  
悄然无声的，Mark缓缓伸出手坚定的将Eduardo的脸庞摆正，迎上Mark的脸，让Eduardo无法躲避他的眼睛。  
他的手指仍然流连在Eduardo的脸上，在Eduardo能够阻止自己之前，他用口唇吸吮着Mark的拇指。  
他深深的吸吮了那根手指三次，然后才回过神来，向后退去，那根手指上拉伸出一条湿润的银丝。

“Mark，该死，我很抱歉。我——我都不像我自己了。那只是，我需要——我需要——”  
Eduardo不自然的舔了舔嘴唇。  
很明显，那就是Mark一直在等待的信号，因为突然之间，开关被按下。  
Mark挤进Eduardo的身旁，猛的向下拉他的头发，然后他将他们两人的嘴唇贴在了一起。  
第一次尝试中，他们的牙齿撞在了一起，但在他能够换个角度之前，Mark开始用舌头操着他的嘴。  
Eduardo发出一记愉悦的呻吟，他几乎融化在了Mark的身上。  
但在他们能够进入某种节奏之前，Mark中断了这个吻。  
“床。”他命令道。

Eduardo处于一种极度的饥渴里，以至于他绊了自己一下才来到床边。  
通常情况下，他会为了这样毫不掩饰自己而感到尴尬，但是他的身体正因为接下来可能发生的事情而颤抖。  
他会放任Mark做他想要的一切下流的东西，这个想法吓到了他自己。

这不是Eduardo熟知的那个Mark。  
他在社交方面最为笨拙的好友不见了，在那个位置的是一个不应存在的人，他的眼睛看进了Eduardo的灵魂，将他彻底的剖开。

Mark信心十足的走向Eduardo，像是一只走向他猎物的掠夺者。

Mark的注意力被Eduardo西服衬衫上挺立的乳头吸引了。  
他将Eduardo向后推倒，跨坐在他的身体上。  
“Sean一直在看着你。”Mark说道，Eduardo体内一阵灼热，一阵冰凉。

Mark两手的拇指透过那层织料在他的乳晕上打着圈。  
Mark的指尖刮过一边的乳尖，Eduardo粗重的呼吸，“那很疼。”

“我知道。”然后Mark更用力的刮过那一点，“你比Erica还要敏感。”  
出于某种原因，那句话让他的阴茎抽动了一下，现在他的裤子上有一片可见的湿润的痕迹。  
“脱掉你的衬衫，我想要看。”  
Mark只允许Eduardo解开钮扣，将那件衬衫从肩上褪下一半，他的双臂因而被束缚着，他的前胸暴露在外。  
Mark利用了这个优势，舔舐、吸吮着他的两点，直到Eduardo战栗着将自己搞得一团乱。

Mark身上发生的事似乎将他身体内积蓄的东西一起带走了。  
Mark将他湿润的嘴唇抵在Eduardo的耳边：“我想要知道，如果你的乳头被刺穿了，你会怎么样。”  
Eduardo发出一声尴尬的低喘，但Mark残酷的继续下去：“想象一下，你准备参加我们的商务会面，你将要做一次讲演，在你平整的高级定制西装下面，你的乳头在疼痛，没有人会知道，除了——”

“你。”  
Eduardo哽咽的说出口，他的声音只余几不可闻的颤抖。  
Mark点点头，Eduardo恨死了这种肯定带来的感受，如同他恨死了Mark在他胸前留下的掌印瘀痕。

甩开残存的尊严，Eduardo不假思索的抬起Mark的身体，用力挤压，追寻着更多的接触。  
当Mark恰到好处的用力摩擦着他们的髋部之时，他在Mark的颈边逸出一声啜泣。  
“求你了，Mark，求你了。我需要更多——我需要你操我，我需要—！”

“下一次，我会把你的嘴堵住，这样我就不用再听到你的傻话了。”

Eduardo也许已经在他的裤子里射出来了，也许没有，不过那都没有关系，因为他仍然坚硬而疼痛，Mark则已经说了“下一次。”

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇还发在[随缘居](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-44187-1-1.html)上，欢迎在SY上留言。


End file.
